


The King of Rogues

by DemonsDaughter



Series: King of Rogues [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Hunting, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is tortured for the last time and once again escapes the Nemesis and the clutches of Megatron and Soundwave to become a rogue. This time he is better prepared and severed every tie with other Cybertronians, cutting himself off from those who would hurt him.<br/>After a long while alone, Starscream begins to go feral, relying on base Seeker programming to keep him alive and out of enemy hands. All the while Megatron hunts him like the mechanimal he has become, not willing to stop until he brings his Seeker home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaon-StormDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaon-StormDancer).



> Steve will be a lot different than what most people have read. He's not as sweet or submissive since he's been left to fend for himself for such a long time. He'll come around with some time and socializing, but I don't want people to be alarmed their favorite Steve is being messed with for good ;) 
> 
> Also, Starscream is not yet feral. That will come with more time

Starscream had fled the Nemesis. The first time he had gone rogue hadn't ended that well, but he was going to change that so he could actually survive more easily. He stole a portable energon converter to make the raw blue crystals into drinkable fuel. He also brought medical supplies, extra missiles, and a data pad full of novels of scientific research from Cybertron. No one would be able to attack him or find him for that matter. He disabled all his com signals and left everything he felt he didn't need behind. It was time to start again.

No one tried to stop him and the Seeker easily slipped out of the Nemesis and into that dirt ball of a planet the humans were so fond of. He hoped he didn't pass any of them or the accused Autobots. He just wanted to be left alone...This last beating and torturous punishment from Megatron had been the last straw. He was finished. He was leaving for good.

His memory files pulled up the horror of that night he returned from a failed flight with his Seeker-Eradicon half breeds and was met with a livid warlord. This time the punishment had been more than the usual physical one. Megatron had given Soundwave permission to go through his processor and bring up every bad memory file he had and make him relive it. The course of the punishment had taken a good Earth week and it had fully broken the mech.

'Good riddance, Lord Megatron. You ruined everything.' Starscream thought sadly, shaking his head before he kept off the side of the warship and transformed into his jet mode. 'You have played the King of Everything for the last time. I am my own master.'

The mech saw from behind him there were some lights coming from the ship, obviously Soundwave and Megatron having found out he had jumped ship, so to speak. And this time he was never coming back. Putting on more speed, he shot through the air and gracefully landed in the thick of the nearest forest before an abandoned Autobot mine. From there he could plan where to go next and gather what energon he could.

"It feels good to be free." he whispered to himself, starting to pad softly through the foliage and trees towards the mine. He had snagged as many cubes as he could carry in his subspace, but they wouldn't last forever and he would have to ration them as it was.

Starscream had never felt so at peace, his wings finally falling from their stressed angle on his back to a comfortable one, flicking them only when a tree branch slapped past. He tore the trees that dare touch him to bits, of course, but for the most part he was left alone. Pushing the horrors Megatron had put him through into the back of his processor for the time being, he sat down on a nice looking rock and pulled out the data pad, starting to read and lose himself into the world he thought had been lost with the Golden Age.

***

"What do you mean, you can't find him?! I want his coordinates pinpointed this instant!" Megatron snarled, throwing his hands into the air as he started to pace around the control room behind Soundwave's frame. The mech was hurriedly tapping away in keys, trying to get a lock on Starscream's location. The mech was smart and had disabled every contact he had with any other bots, be they Autobot or Decepticon.

"My Liege, please. Your wounds have not healed from the last fight-" Knockout said, wishing he hadn't spoken a moment after when Megatron's blazing glare was turned on him. He was just the medic! "B-but you knew that already!"

Breakdown stood at his side, the large truck placing himself in from of Knockout incase Megatron's fury was directed at him. Megatron noticed this and gnashed his sharp dentas at the pair, their little secret about being not only berth partners but bonded as well not such a secret. He knew a mech would not protect another in such a way unless they were close.

"Both of you! Get out of my sight! I tire of looking at such incompetents!" Megatron ordered, pointing a clawed finger to the exit. Knockout went scrambling out with Breakdown lumbering placidly after. He didn't fear death. He had been through so much that it no longer seemed so scary.

"What's gotten up his aft, Knocks?" Breakdown asked, figuring the medic would know. The red and yellow sports model shrugged, handsome faceplate marred by a frown.

"It's Starscream. He always gets like this when that mech leaves. And this time he's not coming back. I remember hearing that crazy bot talking about his plans to escape. Frag, half the time I don't blame him." Knockout drawled, waving a delicate hand around after he padded through the door to his med bay.

"If you want to leave, I can get us out of here." Breakdown offered, softly leaning down and nuzzling the cheek of his mate and sending the sense of loyalty and love across the spark bond they shared. Amazingly Knockout showed that side he always hid under ego and polished plating, reaching up with a hand and rubbing Breakdown under his chin the way he loved.

"Best stay here. We have a war to win, my dear."

"Im sick of wars. Aren't you? This has gone on for so long I don't think a Golden Age can ever be possible again. We just wouldn't know how to do anything other than fight." Breakdown grunted in reply, shocked to find they had wandered into their private quarters already. Amazing what bots could do without thinking.

"You know how I hate to get my finish scratched!" Knockout chuckled, pulling his mate onto the plush berth with him. Breakdown grinned at that and lightly ran a hand over the sleek mech's headlights to be rewarded with a soft sigh.

"I know better than anyone. That fragging buffer and I are practically bondmates, too." Breakdown snickered, nibbling softly at Knockout's jawline and getting some rubs along his back in return. "I still think this whole war is just a lot of drawn out pain. We don't have to fight like this...but don't tell anyone I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Knockout hummed, settling under Breakdown's protective form. Grinding his hips against the other mech, he smiled in a loving way. It was such a sweet sight, one the blue truck mech didn't always get to see.

"Just tell me where it hurts. I am a doctor, you know..."

With that their night began, the two tiring one another out before they lay curled up in their berth and synthetic blankets of soft Cybertronian metal and pillows. Neither cared for what was going on around them or whatever other relationships were occurring or being broken apart. Right then all that mattered was the two of them.

***

Megatron was still furious when he had to retreat back to his throne room and private quarters behind it. He drove his claws through the wall and nearly murdered two of his Vehicon guards, but he saw one of them do much the same as Breakdown had earlier, putting himself in front of the other. With a horrible snarl he sent them running down the halls and slammed his door shut, not wanting to be disturbed at all.

He stood silently and watched out the red tinted window, the night sky passing by as they made their way closer to Earth. The mech was on a mission to find his wayward second in command and bring him back. He would chain him to the Nemesis, rip off his precious little wings, torture him until he was just on the brink of death, but he wanted the mech back with him.

The silver warlord's spiked shoulder armor tensed, his spark telling him why he wanted a mech back that was essentially useless to him. Starscream had certain qualities he grudgingly admired and wanted to have around. There would be no one else to fight with or speak to. He had scared him away and this time he had done something so horrible he hated to admit the consequences.

Starscream wasn't going to come back.

In a fit of rage, Megatron started to rip apart his berthroom, toppling the berth that they had once shared so long ago, pulling down his desk and slamming it into the far wall with a roar. Tearing and snarling, he dug through the locked safe that held some important plans as well as some more secret items of his.

The rampage ceased when had claws curled around a small figure and a little data pad at the bottom of the pile. He pulled them both out, holding them delicately as he stared at the items. Primus, it hurt...it hurt so much to find the things he had thought were the past.

The small figure was a gladiator, made with great care and detail. It was his younglinghood idle, Maxima. He carefully moved the joints and was pleased to see they all worked well even after so many vorns. The little data pad had a message and a picture, but he put it hastily away so he couldn't read it again, setting the figure down but not letting it go.

Washer fluid stung his optics, the feeling almost foreign to him. Starscream had made the toy for him by hand, having spent a great deal of time for it when he was a youngling. He had come from a high class family, but he had always found a way to sneak to Kaon and Megatron's matches. They were the best of friends, their relationship only going sour once the war broke out and their opinions began to split to each side.

'And now I have hurt you beyond recovery, Starscream.' he thought, looking into the detailed faceplate sculpt of Maxima. The gladiator stared back with unseeing glass optics, but it brought back so many happy memories of playing innocent games with a Seekerlet who should have been confined to his Vosian home.

'He was never one for obeying even at such a young age.'

The figure was placed back in the safe on top of the data pad and the lid was shut with a sharp snap, the mech locking it again and leaning back against the wall to look at the destruction he had caused in only a few Earth minutes. He swore at himself countless times for showing weakness and looking back into the past. He had locked it away for just that reason, that it would bring back memory files that he had buried long ago under other more important ones.

"Good riddance to him. He was nothing to me. Nothing at all." Megatron said out loud, dentas clenched after as he started to clean the mess he had made and right his berth so he could attempt to recharge for the night.

***

Starscream had finished reading one chapter, shutting down the data pad and heading off again. He didn't want to be left out on the woods for the night when there was a sheltered mind entrance not too far away. The weather on Earth was not always nice and he had a sense rain was coming. Whether one was human or Cybertronian, being pelted with cold rain was not ideal.

At last he made it to he mine and trotted inside, heading deep inside to get to where it was somewhat dry. He saw nothing on his scanners and deemed it safe enough, spotting a good place to curl up for the night and recharge. Yawning softly, he lay down and tucked his wings in towards his sides. It felt great to be away from those who wanted to hurt him and knowing he was well prepared to handle whatever came his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Four Earth weeks passed by without feeling like a second to the rogue Seeker, Starscream living on his own with little trouble. He had found a good stash of energon that had been oddly piled in a back corner of the abandoned energon mind, having quickly swiped it and converted it to energon he could ingest. It felt good not to have rationing problems now, more than enough crystals found to keep him content.

He had just returned from a daily flight to find something else was in the mine with him, a signature blinking red on his scanners. Growling deeply, the Seeker flexed his claws and got ready to fight off whatever had come to attack him. Last time it had been a stupid Insecticon, but now it could be anything. He wouldn't know until he caught sight of the intruder.

Wings flared out in the most aggressive way he could muster, the mech slipped into the mouth of the mine and headed inside towards the energy signature. His right arm was raised and the red missile there ready to be set off at any moment. He might be a coward, but that didn't apply as much when he was fending for himself and his next meal. Now he had to fight for what was his.

What he saw when he got into the deeper part of the mine was nothing he had expected. There was an Eradicon drone shuffling through some rubble where the stash of energon crystals had been, the mech muttering to himself as he clawed at the walls. His energon had to be somewhere! There was no one else to take it from him! Swearing softly, the bot flicked his smaller wings on his back and rolled a large rock away from the wall in hopes his crystals would be found behind it. Perhaps he had just hidden them better than he thought...

"Get out." Starscream hissed, flexing his claws once he felt he was close enough and that the odds would be better in his favor if he needed to fight. The Eradicon turned and made a deep growl in return, the mech obviously a rogue as well.

He said nothing, instead leaping at the Seeker in a mechanimal-like way and trying to tear out his main energon line, heading right for the side of his neck where it resided. Starscream would have none of it and drove his claws into the other other mech to throw him back just as his neck was cut into with three clawed digits of the drone.

The scuffle lasted for much longer than Starscream would have guessed. For the other mech being a common drone, he was vicious and knew how to fight unlike most of the others that had been on the Nemesis. The fight only ended when the Eradicon stumbled and Starscream pinned him to the wall, dragging them onto the ground a few moments after so he was unable to put up much of a fight anymore.

Starscream's wings pulled back and he watched the other bot with slight interest. What had happened to this other rogue? This other outcast? Had Megatron punished him as well? Curious and unwilling to kill the other bot now, Starscream sat up straighter, although he did keep his long claws wrapped around the drone's neck for good measure.

"Who are you? What is your designation?" he demanded, peering down at the optical visor staring defiantly back at him. The Eradicon said nothing, keeping silent and trying to squirm out from under his enemy. Starscream didn't like that and pressed him down into the rocks again.

"What is your designation and why are you here?!" Starscream snarled, wings perked up high in aggression as well as frustration. This mech could be a huge threat to him and he wanted to make sure who he had caught before he released his hold.

"My...designation is...Blacksteel." the drone answered, sounding as though he hadn't used his vocalizer in quite some time. It was laced with static feedback and sounded rough. But he didn't have an ugly voice at all, the Seeker pleasantly surprised. "The others sometimes called me Steve, though. From a human television program."

"I am sure you are well aware of who I am." Starscream said, basking in the glory of being known. He might not be Megatron and rule an army, but bots knew who he was.

"You are Starscream, second in command to the Decepticons. You tried to come back for my lost patrol party, but were not permitted thanks to Megatron." Blacksteel said, trying to get up once more.

"I am a rogue now. Megatron does not command me."

"He hasn't commanded me for a good seven Earth months." Blacksteel said, trying to claw at Starscream again and get his hands off his neck. It was getting rather difficult to intake...

"Was that energon there yours?" Starscream asked suddenly, noticing how much of the rock the other mech had been chipping away at in hopes it would yield his precious stash.

"YOU stole it!" the drone snarled, starting to fight again with new energy.

Starscream wasn't ready for the new onslaught of struggling and thrashing, losing his grip and finding himself to be the one pinned next. Steve had him pinned...or Blacksteel had him pinned. Whatever the drone's preferred designation, the mech had caught him unawares.

"Looks like you're at my mercy."

"Don't let such a thought get to your head. You are a mere drone while I am the superior model." Starscream said nastily, kicking and nearly throwing the other bot off. Blacksteel clung on and wrestled the Seeker onto his middle so he could grab his wings and keep him from resisting.

"I am the best drone you'll ever get to fight, so you can't say anything. Plus, this "mere drone" has you entirely at his mercy."

Starscream heard a click, the sound loud in the empty cavern of rock and dirt. He knew the sound all too well and hissed, wings fluttering. There was no way he was going to let a stupid, gun fodder drone mate with him! Kicking again and clawing into the rocks, Starscream felt the mech latch onto his sides with his arms and his heavier ground frame keeping him from thrashing too much.

"This is the law out here. You're a rogue, so you should know. I caught you stealing from me and now I get to have my way with a pretty little Seeker." Blacksteel growled, spike cover sliding aside to reveal a handsome, black with purple spike with a sharp tip. Purple biolights glowed from the tip all the way to the base, much like Knockout's back patterning but on a spike.

"Get off me this instant!" Starscream howled, trying to roll over and crush the slightly smaller bot under him.

"Just sit here and enjoy it." Blacksteel grumbled, nudging at Starscream's valve cover with need. It had been far too long since he had been able to frag anyone. There were four other rogues out there that he once and a while fought with or spotted on his radar, but other than that there was no one to serve as a companion.

Starscream was horrified when his submissive programming came online and slid his cover aside to allow the other mech entrance. He shifted when he felt a warm tip being inserted, the sharp point meant to puncture the gel gestation chamber weeping transfluid already. He hissed loudly when Blacksteeel's hips gave a jerk and he sheathed himself halfway. It hurt and he tried to bite at the drone like a mechanimal, but Blacksteel growled back and pushed his neck firmly into the floor so his dentas couldn't reach to cause any damage.

Before Starscream knew it he was fully mounted and being fragged like they really were beasts, clawing into the ground and crying out his pleasure and pain all in one. Eradicons had different spike types than non-drone bots, the tip much more pointed and the plating along the shaft made so that it scraped against the valve walls when being retracted. It wasn't all that bad once he got used to it, so Starscream convinced himself that the mating was because he had allowed it, not because he had been caught and lost his valve to another rogue.

Blacksteel jammed himself a few more times into the tightness of the Seeker's heat, the wet folds covered in transfluid and lubricant making him shudder. Primus, this was amazing! To think he was getting down and dirty with the second in command of the Decepticons was more than enough to make the mech overload, not to mention he had always found Starscream to be attractive when they had been on the Nemesis.

With a loud shout, Blacksteel released himself, careful not to puncture the gestation chamber. He could still fill the mech with transfluid and tie with him with no fear of sparklings so long as the gestation chamber wasn't injected with nanites.

Starscream yowled loudly, not wanting to be tied to a common drone. He feebly kicked, knowing the more thrashing he did the more likely it was the sharp tip would pierce him and get him knocked up. That was the last thing he needed since there was no way he could support anyone but himself. And why would he want to carry or have sparklings from some runt of a reject drone?! Or have any stupid sparklings at all?!

Blacksteel settled down in between warm wings and softly nuzzled at the nape of Starscream's neck to calm the Seeker. Once they could pull apart, he would go on his way and be little trouble so long as the other mech understood this mine was his. Whether he was payed back the energon he had lost didn't matter since the frag had been a good one.

'Far better compared to what Axel was, that's for sure. That bot was no fun at all.' Blacksteel thought, remembering all the fussing the Vehicon had caused while he had tried to have some fun with him two months ago.

"And what do you plan on doing once we can pull apart, hmm? Because I'm going to gut you and rip off your measly wings the moment I get a chance." Starscream hissed, swiping at Steve with his claws. The drone yelped when they made cuts along his arm and drew some energon, but he couldn't exactly go anywhere until his expanded spike became flaccid and returned to its usual girth.

"I plan on staying here. You leave since you stole my things."

Starscream didn't bother to answer, know it that to argue with a simple drone was a foolish idea. Their processors just weren't made to handle such conversation and would stay on one idea without change. Stubborn creatures, for what they were worth. Instead he came up with a different question, mostly to keep his mind off the sloshing fluid that was both inside him and dribbling out of his overstuffed valve.

"So who are you, exactly? Are you Blacksteel or...Steve?" Starscream asked, saying "Steve" with disgust. Why would any self respecting Cybertronian with a perfectly acceptable designation chose a human name?! The drone was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Steve is best. It will bring back some better times if I can be him again."

"Riiiight...anyways, get off me." Starscream growled, feeling the pressure of the tie starting to ease now that about twenty Earth minutes had passed. Shifting and at last allowed to claw his way out from under the grounder, Starscream rolled onto his side and lifted a leg to look at the damage. Now he would need a good wash!

Steve surprised him by curling up beside him, spike still outside of its cover. The drone didn't seem to mind, sitting placidly beside the Seeker. His smaller wings flicked happily, held at an angle that said he was sated and content. He had to be feeling safe as well or else he wouldn't have been acting like that near the other bot who had just threatened to rip his wings off only moments before Starscream tried his best to ignore him, fussing over his filthy valve.

"Can you stay?" Steve asked suddenly, cocking his head to one side. It would have been cute had Starscream been thinking about that...which he most certainly wasn't!

"What, now you want me to stick around after telling me to frag off and then literally fragging me? I was giving you more credit for intelligence than you rightfully deserve!" Starscream snapped back, inching away from the other bot. He had become a rogue to be left well alone, not to be cornered in a mine by a drone, fragged hard enough so it ached down there, and then cuddled.

Steve looked as annoyed with this as a drone could, face mask still in place. Apparently they didn't take those things off unless they were drinking energon, in which the lower part of the mask would part to allow for them to get to the fuel. Starscream glared right back, not going to let Steve stare him down. It was a strange contest between the two of them, both bots trying to figure out who was the dominant of the pair.

"I changed my mind."

"Yes, well I didn't. I want you out of here." Starscream growled, curling up on the floor with his wings perked. He was still annoyed with everything and his wings showed it.

"Make me."

Snarls and hisses filled the cave as the two clashed again, claws digging into plating as they struggled to scare the other away. Starscream shrieked when his wing was scratched and Steve howled when claws went through his dented side plating.

The two broke apart, venting heavily and watching each other. Perhaps it would be better if they just stayed there together. It couldn't be that bad. Starscream decided he could fully ignore the other mech and Steve could do whatever stupid things drones busied themselves with. The Seeker had more important things to do such as reading some wonderful scientific novels!

He turned his back on Steve and took out the data pad, starting to read. He purred a little when he got to a fascinating part on space bridge dynamics when he felt a warm weight on his shoulder. Glaring, he turned his head a little and came faceplate to face mask with Steve, the drone resting his chin on his shoulder plating.

Hissing, Starscream pulled away and made a swipe at him with his claws while he got ready to fight the mech off again. Steve thankfully didn't seem interested in fighting, instead coming closer again and leaning up against him.

"What are you doing?!"

Starscream only got a soft sound of happiness in return, his base programming telling him what was going on. Apparently Steve was thinking since they had mated, they were a mated PAIR. Starscream knew what that was thanks to Breakdown and Knockout, but he wanted nothing to do with that. He was a loner and preferred it that way...at least that was what he had always told himself after he and Megatron had split up.

"Steve, get off."

Steve growled softly and did as he was told, curling up a few inches away from Starscream, making sure their plating was still touched. Starscream rolled his scarlet optics but did nothing more to get rid of the other mech. He would hopefully understand that he wanted nothing to do with him soon enough. Drones were not known for their overwhelming intelligence, after all.

***

Megatron's mood was purely atrocious. There was no other word to describe it as he furiously went about his day on the Nemesis. Breakdown had taken four good hits for Knockout and two drones were murdered for no reason other than the fact they were close to the warlord when he had a temper tantrum. Knockout had had to go in and get the bodies out of the way and make sure neither had mates. That was always a problem. Thankfully neither of the Vehicons were mated, so he melted them down and hoped nothing more would happen during the day.

'HE'S LOSING HIS MIND.' Knockout sent across the spark bond to his partner, Breakdown looking up from his work at a console.

'SURE IS. WANT TO GET BACK TO MED BAY BEFORE HE EXPLODES?'

'GLADLY.'

Megatron didn't notice or care that Breakdown and Knockout had evacuated the entire control room now, the area void of drones and bots alike. He snarled softly at the huge red window he was staring out of, just hoping he could catch a glimpse of a wayward jet shooting past. Of course he saw nothing, so his anger only flared. Perhaps he was the fool instead of Starscream. He just didn't know when to stop.

Megatron passed by the med bay on his way to his throne room, sharp dentas clenched when he heard a loud groan from Breakdown and a short gasp from Knockout within. They were almost always fragging each other. He knew it too well, having passed by and actually seen the two tangled up on a medical berth. It disgusted him a great deal, but he had no way to break them up without causing a major revolt. They were spark bonded and that was impossible to break other than killing them, which just wouldn't do.

Returning to his room alone, he grabbed the nearest drone and dragged the mech to his berth, wondering if he just fragged him he would fell better. The drone was terrified, but he figured out what the warlord wanted quickly enough to keep his head on his shoulders. Megatron's spike was at the ready and the drone had retracted his panel to let his leader do as he liked. Megatron was rough and the drone cried the whole time, valve walls tearing from the lack of preparation and violent pace. Not to mention Megatron's spike wasn't exactly smooth. The tip was sharp and the plating overlapped so pulling out could be quite painful if one wasn't ready for it.

Once Megatron finished and the tie was able to be broken, he threw the drone out not caring that the bot was leaking energon and transfluid all over the floor as he struggled to get out of the room. Outside he was greeted by a terrified mate, the two hurrying off to med bay before anything more could happen to them.

"We got trouble." Breakdown grumbled, having woken from light recharge when he heard pedes running into med bay. He shook Knockout to wake him before he got up and went to see what had happened. Apparently Lord Megatron had decided to take a drone to berth. Unlucky creature, the drone who had been used shivering and looking miserable.

'THIS IS DISGUSTING. WE'RE DECEPTICONS BUT THIS ISN'T IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION.' Breakdown said, turning to Knockout when he came padding over to check out the damage. Knockout wrinkled his faceplate with distaste but started to repair the damage.

'STARSCREAM LEAVING REALLY MESSED WITH HIM.'

'HE NEEDS TO GET OVER IT. AFTER WHAT HE DID TO THAT SEEKER, I HIGHLY DOUBT STARSCREAM WILL COME BACK OR FORGIVE HIM. THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS A STRAINED ONE.' Knockout answered, shaking his head a little as he put the drone into stasis to do the more invasive and likely painful repairs.

He knew this wouldn't be the last bot he worked on with these injuries, frowning as he thought of what Megatron would do. The mech was out of control to start with, but now he was even more dangerous. Pain of the mental kind was always more concerning than physical.


	3. Chapter 3

More weeks passed by, turning to months within the course of a few days. It was a strange feeling for Starscream to think so much time had passed yet he hardly felt it at all. It was as if he was protected from it out in the wilderness where no one was there to bother him. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was one bot who had stuck around to bother him.

Steve retuned from some energn gathering with two large crystals under each arm, padding into their shared home deep within the abandoned mine. It was still yielding a good amount of energon, so they had chosen to remain there until it ran out. The Eradicon came right over and left the crystals in a pile near the Seeker, coming to sit by him and look over his shoulder at the science data pad.

Starscream made a soft purr in answer, turning his head and nuzzling Steve's cheek with his own. The drone purred back and bumped his head up against Starscream's shoulder for more attention, the two acting much more like wild animals now that they had been away from other bots for months. Surprisingly they had stayed together, having decided they didn't really like to be alone. It felt nice to have someone with you when other rogues came to steal what you had or fight.

Neither chose to use spoken words, instead making soft clicks and chirps to one another in aerial tongue. Starscream had begun to teach Steve how to speak Seeker, but it was slow going. For now their more accepted language would be enough. Gestures also spoke for a lot. Wings held at certain angles, body positioning, and optic brightness were all very important to the way they chose to communicate now.

Starscream pounced on his companion, the two rolling around in the cool, underground dirt until the Seeker took the place on top and his spike cover snapped aside to show off a sleek length with a sharp yet not too long tip. Steve spread his legs and allowed his valve cover to slide aside, even revealing his mouth so they could kiss. Starscream took the opportunity and quickly locked lips with the drone, their glossa brushing across one another as they pressed close.

Steve made a soft whine into the kiss when Sarscream pushed himself into his tight valve, the calipers not used to being moved aside. It had been a long while since he had been taken by anyone. Starscream kept him still and eased the rest of the way inside, shuddering at the wonderful warmth and softness the inner walls offered as they clenched around his spike.

Muffled gasps and grunts filled the cave as they started their lovemaking, Starscream keeping a good pace yet showing his strength. Steve kicked his legs a little when the sharp tip of his partner's spike lightly pricked the gel of his gestation chamber. They didn't want any sparklings, so he hoped the Seeker would be able to keep himself from overloading too soon.

Starscream thankfully didn't get near the gestation chamber when he overloaded, the tip of his spike an inch away as he filled Steve with hot transfluid. The drone squealed a muffled cry into Starscream's mouth, hips bucking and rolling at the sensations he had missed so much. The fluids inside him and dripping out felt good and the pressure of the expanded spike due to the tie was welcomed instead of unwanted.

Starscream pulled back and licked away some oral fluids from the side of Steve's mouth, their kissing having become messy right up until the overload. Steve chittered at him and pawed along his sides with three digits tipped with claws, receiving a handsome rumble from Starscream. Primus, it felt good to be doing this with someone he could trust. It hurt at times when he imagined this was Megatron he was coupled with, but he wouldn't let the memories last long. Megatron was dead to him, so it was best not to even think of his designation.

Thankfully Seeker ties didn't last as long as other frame types did, the pair able to move apart after about ten Earth minutes. Steve curled up against Starscream while the mech lifted a leg and started to clean his spike with a drying cloth he had snagged from the Nemesis. Purring, he cleaned Steve and was rewarded by a peppering of kisses all along his faceplate. He actually laughed, letting Steve roll them over while he tried to bat at him with his hands and gain the advantage.

Steve settled on top of Starscream and smiled cheerfully, optical visor bright in the dim light of the mine. Starscream stole a kiss from his lips and wriggled out of his hold, loping off to the mine entrance to make a little game of chase. The drone was off like a bullet after him, gaining until they got outside into the field surrounding the mine. There Starscream transformed and took off, his superior air skills serving him well.

The chase was more than fun, the two of them looping around clouds and tapping wings as they went past one another, both in good moods and relishing the feeling of being free. They came back around to what they called their home and landed beside one another, exchanging a cheek nuzzle before they started off towards the grassy hill just before the entrance to the cave. It always felt nice to sunbathe out there.

"Something's there." Starscream spoke aloud, this time using regular speech as his wings lowered with worry and fear. Whatever this was, it was Cybertronian. Earth animals did not show up on his scanners. Steve was at his side, ready for anything as well. His face mask had closed off in case of battle.

Out of the brush came two Insecticon sparklings, the creatures tumbling around one another before they noticed they were not alone. One of them cheeped and pulled away while the second came close, curious and interested in bots that weren't Insecticon. Steve wasn't aware there were any Insecticon rogues, but it seemed there had to be. He pulled Starscream back, wanting to return to the safety of the mine.

The sparkling Insecticon chittered and came bounding over, reaching out and touching Starscream's knee in a playful way before his creators came lumbering out of the woods. They shrieked when they saw their little ones close to enemy rogues, instantly on the defensive and charging. Starscream yelped and took to the skies to avoid them while Steve bolted back into the mine.

"Steve!" Starscream snarled, realizing the Insecticon had gone after him while his mate gathered up the sparklings and went back into the wooded area to hide and await his partner.

The Seeker was back into the mine, wincing when he heard shouts from Steve and the sounds of a raging Insecticon from within. He fired a missile the moment he got the beast in his sights, mostly to stun it than actually kill. The mech had a family he was trying to protect and he wouldn't rob them of a creator.

The Insecticon knew he was beaten and went loping off in retreat towards the cave mouth, scrambling into the woods to lick his wounds. Steve had done a good job defending himself, but he had still taken damage despite that. Starscream came to his side and quickly knelt down while starting to search him for damage.

"Steve...you should have flown."

"In the heat of the moment I didn't remember!" Steve snapped back, hissing in pain when Starscream found his mangled side. "Starscream...help me...I'm scared." the drone whimpered when he saw his energon bleeding out on the floor.

"Shhh...enough, Steve. Be still." Starscream murmured, holding the other mech for a moment to calm him. Steve's intakes went from a hyperventilating pace to at ease, helping him slow his own bleeding.

Thankfully Starscream knew enough about medicine and repairs to get Steve patched up, trying not to listen when the bot keened and cried from the pain. He hadn't been able to bring much numbing serum and the amount he did have reserved for more critical injuries. Finally patches were placed to a level that would allow for Steve to self repair on his own and recover fully.

Starscream churred quietly in Seeker tongue, knowing Steve wouldn't understand it. It was more for comfort than anything else. Seeker dialect was by far more beautiful to listen to than aerial or regular speech, so he hoped it would please the drone and calm him down. It did seem to further soothe Steve, the exhausted drone laying up against Starscream's shoulder for support.

Taking it into his own hands, Starscream lay Steve down on top of one blanket they used as a makeshift berth, pulling the only other one they had over the bot's frame while he got up to get two cubes for them. He even brought an extra one for Steve, wanting to offer it in case he had lost more energon than he thought. His spark ached for the few Earth minutes he was away from the other mech, Steve calling him back with a plaintive mewl. He didn't want to be left out there all alone, even if he was tucked in under a warm blanket.

Starscream came back and purred as he slipped under the blanket and nestled in with his companion, the two rogues huddled together like a pack of cyber-wolves. They needed the warmth when the nights got cold. Plus, as much as Starscream hated to admit it, Steve's company was starting to grow on him. He couldn't help loving the bot since his domestic side was so sweet and caring. He needed someone to think highly of him. Megatron never had.

Steve held onto Starscream's chest plating and started to recharge, fatigued from the terrors of earlier. He was just thankful he had someone to be there with him and help him stay safe. It had been a lonely time apart from others and now he was with someone he never thought he would be close to other than in fantasy.

***

Megatron was miserable. It showed through as anger to those around him, but inside he was just upset with himself for losing both a valuable asset and a mech he had cared for a long while back. Plus, he had no one to bounce plans off of, no one to truly speak with. Soundwave wasn't much for conversation and Knockout and Breakdown were not intelligent enough to keep him interested. They were mostly just fragging each other when they thought no one was looking.

The silver warlord had taken one of the silver Seekers to berth after a while of being untouched, deciding they might as well get some more of the more advanced breed of drone. He also had the idea that he could use the sparklings as a return gift for Starscream should he come back. Megatron even considered trying to contact him about the reward.

The silver Seeker Eradicon settled hands and knees on the berth, perfectly submissive and quiet as Megatron's frame draped over him. He whined when the large spike was pushed inside him and the mating began, thankfully not too rough like Megatron normally was. He needed the mech in perfect condition to create the best group of silver drone Seekerlets.

Megatron had little interest in drawing out the affair, so he jammed himself as deep as he could and punctured the gel of the gestation chamber with the tip of his spike. He grabbed the drone and pinned him when he squealed with pain from the stinging prick inside him. Once he was still and quiet again, Megatron overloaded with a shout and filled the mech full of his transfluid, the silver drone kicking feebly and trying to get away. He hated the feeling and the tie that was created was painful since Megatron's spike was large to begin with.

Megatron was sated once he finished and surprisingly nuzzled into the warm neck cabling of the drone's neck. He had some of Starscream running through him since he was the sparkling created by Starscream paired with a rare silver drone a few Earth years ago. Huffing when he realized this was not at all Starscream, he pulled away and waited out the tie with annoyance.

"Get out." Megatron growled when he was able to pull out and the drone go free. It didn't take more than one command for the mech to escape from the throne room, walking funny thanks to having a gestation chamber full of transfluid and a sore valve.

Megatron curled up on his berth and glared at the far window, optics narrowed with hate. He wanted to blame the entire thing on Starscream and keep himself well out of the range of punishment, so he did just that. The Seeker was a fool to leave and when he found him he would finish the job. He would kill him and end it for good. That was what he told himself as he tried to settle enough for recharge.

He was unaware of what had happened with Starscream and who he had met once he had fled the Nemesis. There was no way for him to know until he somehow located the bot, which was unlikely. So for the time being he had to wait and hope that he would find his Seeker in good time.


	4. Chapter 4

Two more months passed, Starscream and Steve forced to move from the mine. It was no longer safe, the Insecticons having come back twice to see if they could claim the area for themselves and their sparklings. Not only that, but the energon supply they had been finding was dwindling quickly and was no longer worth the energy to dig it out of the ground there.

"Come." Starscream said firmly, shaking his companion awake by his shoulder. Steve curled up tighter in the blanket when the cool morning air reached his warmed plating. The Seeker's wings pulled back with anger and he ripped the blanket off the other bot. "Get up. We're going."

Steve hissed at him, swiping with his claws and narrowly avoiding hitting his target. Within a moment the two were fighting like cyber-tigers, hissing and snarling at one another until Starscream pinned Steve and forced him to submit. The drone glared as best he could from his optical visor, but Starscream payed it no mind. They needed to leave as soon as possible before the Insecticons thought it was a good idea to come back yet again for another fight.

The mechs packed up all their items and converted the last of the energon crystals they had and poured the fuel into empty cubes for better carrying. They were out of the mine within the next Earth hour, scrambling over the uneven ground until they got to the cave mouth and could safely transform. They shot off and took to the skies, soaring above the forests and lakes to get to another mine Starscream knew of close to some Autobot activity. He just hoped they wouldn't pick up on their signals. With luck they could avoid trouble and live in peace.

The two landed and exchanged affections, purring softly and flicking their wings to show pleasure. Starscream then took the lead and headed into the new mine. But what he found there was not what he had been hoping. Inside there was...human equipment and vehicles. Frowning at the sight, Starscream kicked one of the black vans and sent it crashing into the darker part of the cave. There had been no humans there before! What could they possibly want?!

"Ah, the jet. And you brought a friend. All the better." a deep voice Starscream knew too well growled from the opening of the mine. The Seeker spun on his heels and saw he was staring into multiple stun guns and darts in the hands of MECH. Silas was standing at the head of the group, smiling creepily at them both.

Starscream turned to Steve and said something in aerial, the tone implying it was close to "get out," and charged the humans with a feral viciousness Silas hadn't been expecting. The men screamed as they were torn apart by claws sharper than razors and crushed under the heavy weight of the jet. Steve stood stock still for a moment before he joined the fight against Starscream's orders, trying to reach Silas and finish him off.

"Steve, get OUT!" Starscream roared, shrieking when he felt a sharp pain in his lower right leg. The next thing he knew his knee had buckled on him and sent him to the hard ground with a crash.

Steve transformed and escaped, galvanized into action by Starscream shouting at him and stun guns being aimed in his direction. He bolted from the mine, spark aching to leave Starscream. But he would get help! The Autobots would help! They had to!

Starscream shrieked again like a feline doused with water, claws ripping into dirt and human alike and tearing it asunder. He was furious he had been felled by the little flesh-bags and threw a major fit, nearly ripping Silas in two with a claw, but the man was quick and dodged the dangerous Seeker weapon.

"Dart him."

Stun guns were replaced with darts, Starscream howling when he felt sharp pricks all over his frame, most of them aimed for the seams of his plating. At first it didn't do a thing and he continued to fight with legs entirely useless until he started to feel dizzy and tired. Hissing nastily, he found he only had energy to lash out occasionally at his attackers before his head was too heavy to hold up. With a deep groan he finally lay down on his side and glared sleepily at the humans as they approached.

"There. No need to fight it." Silas growled, reaching out and petting Starscream's jaw like he were some kind of huge, exotic pet he had captured and dragged out of the wild peppered with tranquilizer darts. "We will take good care of you."

Starscream's optic shutters closed and he was entirely put to sleep, not knowing he was being moved. He didn't even care right then. He was just too tired...

***

"Optimus! There's a Eradicon drone approaching alone from the southwest! Orders?" Smokescreen asked, checking his internal radar screen beside Bumblebee and seeing the approaching bot. Apparently the mech had found their location. Or he was just going for a little flight...one could never tell with drones what their motives were.

Optimus slowed his truck mode so he was rolling along at a much slower pace, making sure there were no humans around to spot them before he transformed and glanced up at the approaching drone. He transformed his hand into a blaster and aimed, but didn't fire.

"We will see what this single drone wants if he lands. Likely he is just on a flight back to the Nemesis. Perhaps we can learn of its location if we follow him." Optimus said, knowing anything could happen since this was a drone. They were unpredictable thanks to some being more advanced than others.

Steve was flying poorly, haste making him careless as he shot towards Optimus and the others. Thank Primus he had locked onto the patrol's signal! Transforming in mid air, he landed a few yards away and threw his hands up when he saw they were all glaring and aiming guns at him. Shaking nervously, he whined and chittered something in aerial before taking a hesitant step closer.

"They took Starscream! You have to help!" he wailed suddenly, control fading as he dropped on his knees and pleaded with them. "MECH has him! They're going to kill him!" Steve howled, washer fluid appearing in the corners of his optical visor from the emotions.

"What the frag?! Like we're going to help Starscream!"

"Bulkhead did help Breakdown...even if it is Starscream, this is MECH we're talking about. They're even worse than the Decepticons!" Bumblebee answered, turning his gaze to Optimus for confirmation.

"Do you know of Starscream's location?" Optimus asked, not going to threaten the drone any more. MECH was a common enemy as Bumblebee had said. Smokescreen looked annoyed they were going to risk so much for STARSCREAM of all mechs, but could say nothing.

"I can show you! But they're taking him away somewhere..." Steve wailed, starting to fully shed washer fluid from his visor. Smokescreen took a nervous step back while Bumblebee reached out to place a hand on the drone's shoulder plating. He didn't care if the mech was a Decepticon at all. He was hurting and obviously cared for Starscream.

"Lead the way. We will track your location from the ground. Where they have taken him, we will uncover it." Optimus assured, knowing he would do his best to follow through and find the other bot before he was tortured and subject to experiments by MECH.

***

Starscream woke and slowly stretched, optic shutters opening slowly. He found himself laying on his side in a huge, arena-like room. Growling, he started to rise only to find his ankles and wrists were chained to the floor. Letting out a snarl, he thrashed and tried to pull them free with a few good yanks and jerks. Nothing seemed to work or even seem to do a bit of damage on his restraints.

"Uh-uh. None of that, Seeker." Silas chuckled, eye glimmering with malice as he started walking down the metal stairs into the arena. The mech was entirely defenseless, so there was no worry he would retaliate.

"Silas." Starscream spat, claws digging huge trenches into the metal floor under him. How they had gotten him into chains that were unbreakable for his kind was shocking, but it had happened and now he was at the human's mercy.

"It is good to see you again. Rather like a beast now, I must say. Have you been left out in the rain too long, perhaps?" Silas rumbled, padding only feet from the volatile Seeker. Red optics met him with challenge, just begging the fleshie to come closer...just a little closer...Claws would await him when he came within range.

"What do you have planned for me this time? I'll gladly talk if that's what you want." Starscream said, wings flattening to his sides with anger.

"No, we need no information. We merely wish to learn from you in other ways."

"How so?" Starscream asked, getting more and more nervous by the second. This didn't sound like he was going to be left alone.

"Bring in the second specimen." Silas called, doors on the far side of the arena opening and revealing a troop of MECH soldiers leading in a chained mech.

Starscream had never seen this bot before, wondering there the rogue had been hiding all this time. He was most likely a refugee from Cybertron once they had been told to flee and found himself here on Earth. Bright crimson plating was streaked with tans and light browns. The bot was a massive tank model, most likely one of the few left in the galaxies. Most of them had died in the front lines of battle from both sides.

The tank stared in shock at Starscream, looking aggressive but stunned to see one of his own kind at last. MECH had been keeping him locked away for experimentation and observation. Rumbling deep in his chest, he tugged at his chains to get closer to Starscream. The Seeker thrashed harder, knowing the look the mech was giving him. He wanted to frag and that was why he was chained onto his hands and knees. A perfect breeding position.

"No...no no no! Get back!" Starscream shouted, rearing as best he could to try and break through the bonds that held him. The tank growled back and looked somewhat confused, cocking his head to one side. If there was ever a feral mech, he was the prime specimen.

"You may release him." Silas announced, walking calmly back up the stairs and making sure he was safe before pushing a button that released every limb of Starscream's but attached a magnetic collar and chain with some length to the Seeker's neck just in case he tried to escape. It would be useless since they were far underground, but he had to take precautions.

The tank shook off the chains and they fell away, making a happy sounding grunt before lumbering over to Starscream and giving him a good look over with his red optics. Starscream stared back in horror, trying to anticipate what his next move would be. Tanks were notorious for mood swings and temper tantrums.

"What is your designation?" Starscream demanded, moving out of the mech's reach when he came ever closer. The tank huffed when his supposed mate didn't want him close. Turning and growling at the humans who had insisted he was going to have a companion, he suddenly threw himself at the window where they watched and took notes.

"Liars!" the mech bellowed, clawing into the glass and cracking it. The humans fled all except Silas. He pressed a button from his control panel and shocked the mech with a high voltage jolt from the thin collar around his neck. The tank howled and retreated right away, grabbing at his neck until the pain eased.

Starscream stared in horror, starting to quiver. They had tortured that bot until he was little more than a huge pet and he was next! No! He couldn't let this happen! Whimpering and thrashing, he tried to yank the chain connecting him to the collar off. Once again his efforts were futile, but it made him feel a tiny bit better that he was at least trying. The unnamed tank heard his distress and turned back to him, slowly approaching again and getting within range of nasty claws.

"Get AWAY!" Starscream hissed, swiping at the tank mech and creating claw marks along the mech's faceplate, the new wounds bleeding energon. The other mech yelped with surprise and backed off, curling up outside the area Starscream could reach and looking purely miserable.

"Play nice, Starscream. It has been a good twenty years for Demolisher to wait for a...friend." Silas announced over some unseen intercom, eye narrowed as he watched the attempt at mating.

{I hate to interrupt here, but this is who Demolisher is. He is not an original character, but one that was seen in the comics. I did take a liberty to change his white plating to tank and add som brown, but he is essentially the same mech :) http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Demolishor_(SG) Here is some info on him and a picture if you are interested!}

Demolisher. So that was who it was. The such had changed a great deal from the war, it seemed. Starscream didn't really know him that well, but he was a member of the Decepticon faction back then. Apparently now he was just a prisoner of an alien species. Putting his wings to a more approachable position, Starscream made a small string of clicks in hopes Demolisher would at least look at him now. Apparently rejection had hurt him more than the claws had.

"Demolisher," he said, making his voice as calm as possible. The mech looked up right away and made an unsure sound in his throat. "You can come over now."

Demolisher rumbled happily and came trotting over to the Seeker, bowling him over in an affectionate and needy hug. Nuzzling all over him, Demolisher growled softly in his chest and started showing himself off in a mating display. That hadn't been done in so long Starscream nearly forgot it was once a way of courting. Well, now he got to see as well as understand it thanks to his base Seeker programming coming through. Going feral slowly but surely would do that to a mech.

Demolisher bowed low before turning and showing off his back, strong cabling and thick armor plating evident as he moved slightly for Starscream to admire. Twin turret guns protruded from his shoulders, the mech taking great care as he showed them off. This was one of his best assets, other than his strength and handsome (as well as rare), color scheme. Next he was turned to show off his front, well formed and just as strong.

Starscream felt his plating heat up as the larger mech continued to show off, striking posses before his spike cover slid aside and he showed off his handsome piece of equipment. The Seeker stared at the impressive girth and sharp tip, all signs he was a healthy, ready-to-mate-with mech. It horrified Starscream when he realized he was getting lubricated behind his valve cover and subconsciously making churrs of approval towards what he saw.

Demolisher took a few steps closer, making sure he kept his chest plating puffed out to look even bigger and stronger while he watched Starscream for any adverse signs. So far his wings were flared to the sides and pointed downwards in submission as well as arousal, his optics were wide and a bright crimson in color, portraying his interest and willingness, and his valve cover was pulled away within the next moment.

'Fragging...Pit. What am I DOING?!' Starscream thought, assuming the mating position. Stupid feral base programming!

Demolisher came over and circled around behind Starscream, optics bright with the possible mating opportunity. He had spent so long locked away that he missed company of any kind. Making a softer rumble, he got onto his hands and knees and got his head in between Starscream's legs, taking a little taste to make sure this mech would make a good Carrier. Starscream apparently didn't like that and kicked him hard on the top of his head, pushing him back and making a nasty hiss of complaint. Demolisher yelped a couple of times before trying again, getting behind the Seeker and pawing at his side to try it out and see if he could mount without being attacked.

Starscream made a low sound that was much like a "mrow" sound of a cat and raised his aft slightly in offering. His wings fluttered as well in an attempt to entice Demolisher. Right then little of the normal Starscream remained. He was entirely under the control of base programming.

Demolisher made a happy grunt and latched onto Starscream's shapely hips and pulled him close before tucking him under his larger frame. Rumbling happily and nuzzling into the nape of Starscream's neck, Demolisher gave a few thrusts to figure out where the mech's waiting valve was. He got a snarl at one point and knew that was the angle he needed. Biting the back of Starscream's neck, Demolisher forced himself into the small valve, spreading the folds and calipers to take the very large spike.

Starscream yowled and clawed into the floor. This was NOT a drone spike. This was huge and it hurt. Hissing and spitting, the tried to claw at his partner again but couldn't reach, the heavier mech forcing him to be relatively still as he started up his thrusts. That got even louder cries from the lithe Seeker type, trying to get out from under the tank. It fragging hurt even if his frame said he was ready for it.

Demolisher didn't take long to finish, wanting to make sure he claimed the other mech. With a jerk of his hips, he drove his spike as deep as he could into Starscream and forced his spike tip into the relatively thin gel wall of the gestation chamber and pumped him full of a few gallons worth of hot transfluid. Starscream fussed and squealed the whole time, the process of having a gestation chamber pierced through not exactly comfortable. That and the already huge spike expanding and tying to him was quite uncomfortable, making him not want to move his lower half at all.

Demolisher settled them onto their sides and licked and mouthed affectionately at Starscream, glad when instead of pained sounds he got a soft chirping back. He had done a good job and he was pleased with himself. It had been so long he was thrilled to have someone curled up with him. Even if they were physically stuck together...

Starscream just lay still and tried not to think about what the consequences of mating with Demolisher were. He'd be having sparklings before he knew it and couldn't keep them alive. Not unless Steve somehow found him, got him out of there (most likely with Demolisher tagging along, too), and find ample energon for all of them.

'Truly now I will be a leader. A leader of rogues. Who would have thought?' he mused to himself, softly nuzzling Demolisher's warm cheek plating back. That got a handsome rumble in reply and more tender affections. 'Scratch that. Make 'leader' into king. Yes...I will be the King of Rogues.'


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry about this being so late! I got slammed in my ap environmental class with a 25 page river study paper and it's been keeping me off of ao3 :( but now that I have a chance, I am getting this story updated! :D)

 

Steve and the Autobots couldn't get a signal from Starscream or find any signs of MECH as they continued the search. So far they had been working for five days, searching and coming up with nothing at all. Steve was almost always in washer fluid tears about the loss of his partner, the Autobots actually feeling bad for him. He didn't really do anything to deserve being torn away from his obvious mate.

"We'll find him. It hasn't been that long yet." Smokescreen said softly, optics warm as he reached it and touched Steve's shoulder. The Eradicon whimpered and started sniffling, covering his face mask and optical visor with his clawed hands.

"Smokescreen, leave him." Bumblebee said softly, getting a glare from the other racing model back.

"I was just trying to be nice, but whatever."

Steve was just miserable, stumbling around on the ground with the Autobots since they thought they might have locked onto a signal. There was some hope, but he wasn't sure anymore if it would amount to anything. It had been so long for them to search and find nothing...

***

Starscream was nastier than ever, his middle huge with sparklings on the way. Demolisher would growl back at him when he fussed over the daily mating. It was hardly vigorous. The purpose was to get the sparklings the nanites they needed before they were born. But of course the picky Seeker was sore and didn't want anyone near his valve. Demolisher was curled up a yard away giving him a glare, his cheek bleeding from a newly inflicted scratch wound.

"Starscream...you have to." he rumbled, deep voice sounding quite handsome. It made the Seeker flutter his wings with pleasure just to hear it. He sure missed Steve's sweetness and closeness, but now he was without him and knocked up.

He whined when he suddenly felt liquid between his legs and moved to see what had happened. His frame tensed when he saw the liquid was silvery-clear, a sure sign he was going to go into labor soon. Groaning, he finally let Demolisher come back over and leaned against his massive chest for comfort as the pain started. At first it was a dull ache, but it grew stronger and stronger as time went by.

"How many do you think you'll have?" Demolisher asked, mouthing softly at Starscream's jaw in what he hoped was a soothing way. He was more of a mouthy bot than other shows of affection, so he assumed the Seeker mech knew this little fact by now.

"More than a trine with the weight...Frag!" Starscream gasped, valve cover snapping open when he started feeling like he needed to get that out of the way.

"If anything's wrong, tell me."

"How would I know?! It's my FIRST TIME, IDIOT!" Starscream shrieked, claws ripping into the floor as he started to get the true waves of labor pain washing over him. Demolisher carefully inched back so he wasn't right in the range of being damaged by claws again and said nothing more, deciding it was best to leave the other bot be as he struggled with the birth.

Starscream was shrieking and making all sorts of awful sounds, pushing as hard as he could to get the sparklings out. Demolisher was horrified, pressed back against the wall of their small cell looking stunned. He wanted to get the frag out, but he was trapped in there with the Seeker. Sure, he adored Starscream for being close to him and reminding him that he could in fact talk, but this was too much!

Silas and his men were busy studying the birthing process, wanting to produce their own army. Thankfully they had had such wonderful results from Starscream and the big brute they had been keeping locked away for so long. Once the sparklings arrived and were old enough to be taken from their Sire and Carrier, things could really start to look up for MECH and their motives. An army was soon to come!

Starscream got the first of the sparklings freed from his frame, the tiny thing making a garbled cry as he kicked his tiny legs. Silver birthing fluids tinted with some energon were covering the tiny sparkling as he fussed, Demolisher rumbling softly at the cries and coming over. Thankfully his Sire programming was kicking in and telling him what to do. He had to get the sparkling, clean it off, and keep it warm.

By the time Demolisher navigated raging claws and blazing fury of a laboring Seeker, he found two more sparklings had joined the first. All were healthy as far as he could tell with his very sparse knowledge, the mechlings all crying and demanding to be payed attention to. Picking them up after he wiped them off with a human cloth they had been given for such things, he curled up around the sparklings so they were tucked into the curve of his frame. As new ones arrived, he took them, cleaned them off, and added them to the warm safety he created beside their brothers.

At last the sounds of struggle ceased and Starscream was finished. Five sparklings were cuddled up against their Sire, mewling quietly. Starscream was fatigued, but he reacted to the sounds of his newborns and rose slightly, pulling himself closer so Demolisher could gently nudge the sparklings over to him. Starscream's feeding lines were all activated, so he offered then to the little ones. They would need the fuel right away.

Starscream chirped with surprise when he felt the first sparkling find a feeding line along his side and start suckling, the feeling warm and tingly at the same time. The sparkling didn't care how it felt, staring up at his Carrier with huge red optics in a cute way as he drank his fill. He was a small Seekerlet, wing nubs evident on his back already. The other four figured out where the feeding lines were, too, latching on and hushing entirely. They were happy to get full tanks and rest beside the warm frames of their creators.

Everything was peaceful until the humans came in trying to take two of the sparklings, one of the four tank mechs and the only Seeker of the litter. Both Starscream and Demolisher were vicious, even the shock collars unable to force them into submission. Starscream killed two workers and Demolisher managed to get six, the huge beast of a mech roaring his victory before cuddling up with his tiny mechlings.

"Dart them as we did before and take the two for testing. They will hardly care if they lose two." Silas ordered, waving a hand at some of his highly trained men to take down the rogue Cybertronians.

***

Steve would have cried for joy when they at last fund the entrance to MECH's lair hidden under miles of rock had he felt safe making any noise. The evil organization had chosen the area well, but not well enough to hide from them completely. Optimus led the way with Steve following close behind, Smokescreen and Bumblebee taking up the rear with their guns charged and at the ready.

"Stay close and be ready to fight. MECH will surely be armed." Optimus announced, heading into the liar with all intentions of bringing Starscream out no matter what.

Steve followed and had his own guns charged, ready for anything. The need for revenge coursed through him and he was ready to take on any target that came his way.

Meanwhile, MECH was already fighting a nasty battle with Starscream and Demolisher, the two adult mechs defending their newborn litter fiercely. Humans were dying one after the other from claws or crushing blows. Silas was swearing from his safe vantage point, throwing his hands against the reenforced glass with fury. He was leading a group of incompetents!

Just when things couldn't seem to get any worse, there were more alarms blaring about intruders. Snarling, he had to send the orders for the rest of his team to escape, knowing any alarms were most likely spelling the end of keeping his two mechs. The rest of their kin had come to rescue them at last. All of the humans scampered out the back exit, leaving Starscream and Demolisher curled up around their sparklings unsure what the alarms meant. Whatever would come, they would fight it if need be.

"Starscream!" Steve's voice suddenly called from the long hallway leading to the holding cell. Starscream perked up instantly and made a loud chirp to be found while Demolisher cocked his head, confused with the new voices. Who was coming for Starscream?

And then it hit him. The other bot had to have been his mate. Feeling chilled all of a sudden, Demolisher started pushing himself back into the corner of the room without bringing the sparklings with him. They cried loudly when their source of warmth was gone, but he payed it little mind. The mech coming for his partner would surely be furious to find he had been mated to against his will and birthed a full litter.

The cell door was bashed open to reveal a drone, the mech throwing his arms around Starscream and hugging him tightly. Demolisher stayed out of the way, now trying to hide the sparklings behind his large frame in hopes the other mech wouldn't have a chance to see. Steve was noticing noting other than Starscream anyways, laughing and peppering his faceplate with kisses.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Oh, Primus, I was so worried!"

"I am well, but there is an addition to our rogue band. Well, more than one addition, actually." Starscream purred, taking Steve's three clawed hand and pulling him over to where Demolisher lay curled up around the hidden sparklings. "Steve, this is Demolisher."

"Hello." Steve said, friendly now that he was relatively tame from his time with Starscream. Demolisher looked nervous-the aggressive kind of nervous-but nodded and greeted the mech in return nicely enough. He still kept the sparklings hidden though, unsure what the reaction would be to them.

"Show him. He won't be too angry." Starscream urged, reaching out and rubbing the other mech's helm in an affectionate way.

Demolisher slowly uncurled and showed off the five sparklings, the little things cuddled up against one another as well as up against their Sire's frame. Steve stared in awe, knowing who had created them but not angry at all. This was a blessing, if anything. They were all healthy little ones and would be much loved.

"They're perfect." Steve said, reaching out and picking up the closest tank mech to admire his coloring. He was mostly tan with some rust red and white camouflage patterns that gave him a striking look. The mechling mewled and kicked, latching onto his digits and trying to go back into recharge.

"Good thing you aren't too mad." Demolisher grunted, gathering up the little ones in his massive arms and standing up. "So, where to next?"

"We're going back to the mine where we found energon traces. We will need a great deal more now that there are a lot of us to fuel." Starscream said, stiffening when he stepped out of the cell and saw Autobots barring the way out. His wings pulled back and he hissed viciously while Demolisher backed him with a deep chested growl.

"So that's all the thanks we get for saving your sorry afts?!" Bumblebee snapped, optics narrowed with annoyance.

Annoyance didn't last long, because the moment he snapped back at the irate and cornered Seeker, there was a fight on his hands. Starscream threw himself at the other mech and started clawing into him while Demolisher came barreling through the entire group with Steve trying to shout for them to stop. The Autobots had helped save them!

The calls for his mate and Demolisher to cease didn't work and soon a fight had broken out between all of them. Steve did what he could without being too violent to either group, pushing them away from one another before ushering Starscream further down the hall towards the exit. He just needed to prevent any major skirmishes. Bumblebee was bloodied slightly by claws, but none of the damage was too severe. Demolisher had just bowled everyone else out of the way and bolted, the huge tank mech lumbering down the hallway with arms full of sparklings.

Steve finally managed to get Starscream to abandon the fight and get going, ushering him outside. Demolisher was waiting for them both, the sparklings kicking and fussing at being jostled so much in the trip above ground. Starscream took two of the sparklings to help carry them and was running off with his companions, the rogues disappearing before the Autobots recovered from their shock.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, Soundwave?" Megatron rumbled, optics turning to his new second in command. The silent mech bowed slightly before sending his findings from Lazerbeak to his lord via data pad.

Megatron read how Starscream had been spotted escaping MECH with a drone and an unknown tank mech, that information quote intriguing. On which side did the mech belong to and if neither, what would it take to sway him to the Decepticon cause? Megatron grinned at the very idea of a huge tank mech barreling through Autobot after Autobot, creating the ultimate destruction wherever he went.

"Soundwave, where are they headed?" he asked, interest perked as he watched a live video feed from Lazerbeak as she flew above the group of rogues. Fiery red optics widened when he noticed something being held in the arms of the tank and Starscream.

"Primus...are they carrying sparklings with them?!"

Soundwave silently zoomed in and proved he was correct. There were five sparklings in total being moved along with the group. Well, that certainly changed things toward his favor! Megatron chuckled darkly, waving for the video feed to be shut off for now. He had seen all he needed for now. Turning towards the huge, red tinted window looking out from the control room, Megatron clasped his clawed hands behind his back and smiled to himself.

"How long will it be until the silver drone births its litter?" Megatron asked, not even bothering to turn and face Soundwave. Soundwave sent him a digital timer showing it would be about another Earth hour before the process was finished.

Once the drone was finished, he had plans for whatever was produced. If all went well, he would have both a tank mech and a wayward Seeker back under his control.

***

An hour passed and the silver Seeker drone was relieved he was at last finished with the difficult and painful birthing process. He had two healthy Seekerlets, both mechlings vivid silver and black. He was so proud of them, he would hardly let anyone come near them. Knockout had been permitted only to help with the process and Breakdown after to check over the little ones, but after that he closed off and refused to let anyone see or touch his sparklings.

"Megatron's here." Breakdown said, turning to the drone who was cuddled up in a pile of blankets with the twins. The drone tensed, knowing the Sire of the sparklings was surely coming for more than just a nice visit and to see how he had done. Lord Megatron only did things when he wanted something. Just as he had been taken to the berth, he was sure there was something more the warlord wanted from him.

"Out of my way, you blundering fool." Megatron growled at Breakdown when he didn't move fast enough, the mech getting shoved out of the way as Megatron came forward to look in on the bot with the sparklings he desired. The drone stared up at him with a bright red visor, subconsciously pulling the dronelings close to his side for protection.

"Where are the sparklings?"

"R-Right here, sir." the drone said, pushing one of the blankets away and showing off his twins with pride. "They're both healthy as could be and will make the finest warriors for your ranks." he said, hoping to please the mech and get him to leave sooner than later.

Megatron looked angry. Just TWO?! Drones were supposed to have at least a full litter of four! They were the type to have up to twelve! This was not only an insult but a problem. He had been hoping for more...but no matter. He would work with what he had.

Before the drone could do anything, Megatron had grabbed the newborns from him and held one in each huge hand, looking them over with distaste. The other mech, whose name was Axel, started to rise and take them back or beg when Megatron's fusion canon was aimed right at his head. The warlord curled his lip back and showed pointed dentas, a nasty snarl on his faceplate.

"They will go to good use."

"What are you planning to do to them?!" Axel demanded, sounding more upset than angry now. Megatron waved him off with a dismissive hand, shaking the sparkling and making him cry.

"It is of little worry to you. So long as you behave, I will have no reason to harm you." Megatron answered, turning and walking out with the two mechlings in his hands.

From there he ordered Soundwave to deliver a message to the rogues. And then he got to relax and wait for the answer, sunset only a few hours away. For once it set, things would truly get interesting. The Nemesis would land on the earthen ground and events would play out as he liked.

***

Starscream snarled when he saw Lazerbeak, the stupid creation having found them at last. MECH had ruined more than he had anticipated. Demolisher and Steve came to a halt behind Starscream, Steve taking the two sparklings handed to him by Starscream and getting ready to bolt if need be. He couldn't endanger the sparklings by staying too close if a fight were to break out.

"What do you want, Lazerbeak?" Starscream demanded, optics narrowed maliciously. The extension of Soundwave made a loud screech and dropped a data pad down in front of his pedes, the mech not losing optic contact as he bent down to pick it up.

Starscream retrieved the data pad and started to read, his knees growing weak as he moved through the lines of glyphs. This was never what he would have expected and felt sick to know it was happening because of his departure from the Nemesis and the rule of Megatron. The data pad dropped to the ground with a clatter, Demolisher coming over to pick it up again and hand it back over.

"You okay?"

"Steve, Demolisher, take the sparklings and get back to the mine as soon as you can. I will do my best to return before it gets too dark." Starscream said, sounding determined but also disturbed. "If I don't come back...well, you'll know where I am from the data pad."

With that said, the Seeker transformed and shot into the sky, leaving Demolisher and Steve to read the discarded data pad with horror. Megatron had two sparklings as reward for Starscream returning to the Nemesis. If he refused, one would be murdered in front of their Carrier at sunset. The other would be killed at the same time the next day and so on until Starscream submitted.

***

Megatron stood waiting on the flight deck of the Nemesis as the sun began to set, the smaller of the two sparklings chosen to be the first victim. The droneling cried when he was roughly pulled out of his blanket and held incorrectly by his leg upside down, the warlord having little care for an easily replaced drone. The other was left discarded on the cold flight deck, kicking and mewling for someone to pick him up. The Carrier had not yet arrived, Megatron unwilling to have him come a moment too early.

He heard the sound of jet engines in the sky and looked up to find Starscream coming his way. He commed the drone to enter the flight deck now, the mech scrambling to get to his sparkling. He saw what was happening to his other twin and growled, trying to come forward and take him back, only to be turned on again by a fusion canon. Stalling where he was, his wings perked with fury. Megatron might be a warlord, but he had never harmed sparklings before!

"Starscream. It has been a while."

Starscream transformed and landed before the silver warlord, optics narrowed when he saw how the mech was holding the sparkling like it wasn't more than a data pad. He held out his clawed hands and waited for the mech to hand over the sparkling to him.

"I came for my reward." he said, motioning to the droneling who was bawling at the top of his vocalizer to be helped.

"Then you will return to my ranks and show no more treachery." Megatron hissed, so pleased he had come up with such a wonderful idea for torture. Sparklings seemed to be a soft spot for that bot.

"Yes, I will come back so long as you do not harm them."

"What, this?" Megatron asked nastily, swinging the droneling around so that there was a soft pop of its hip being pulled out of the socket. The shriek that came from the tiny sparkling was enough to make his Carrier sob, the mech suffering even more than his offspring in a way. He couldn't answer the cries, couldn't fix the hurt...

"Stop it!" Starscream snapped, also feeling that sense of helplessness of the Carrier. Megatron could so easily kill that mechling that any wrong move could end his new life.

"You do know I have to punish you for what you did, Starscream." Megatron said, throwing the sparkling into the air and nearly missing catching it again. The droneling cried even louder if it was possible, trying to get away.

"STOP IT!" Starscream shrieked, optics huge with pain. This was by far enough torture to make him do just about anything. "Let it go back to its Carrier, please! I'll do whatever you like, Lord Megatron! Please!"

"You should have obeyed me like the others, Starscream. You could have prevented this." Megatron hissed, claws starting to close around the sparkling as it wailed and his Carrier howled for Megatron to spare the tiny creation.

"And YOU shouldn't have chosen to land the Nemesis." Starscream said with a sudden smirk coming across his faceplate. "NOW!" he suddenly shouted, leaping at Megatron and starting to wrestle the sparkling out of his grip.

The next few moments were too chaotic for Megatron to try and figure out. Suddenly there was a regular drone swooping in and taking the silver one with his other sparkling off the starship, Starscream yanking at his hand for the wounded sparkling, and a massive tank mech roaring and slamming into him at full speed.

Starscream managed to get ahold of the sparkling before the tank started brawling with Megatron, roaring and slamming his fists one after the other into Megatron's faceplate to give the others the time they needed to escape. Steve was already into the woods with Axel, the mechs picking up the litter from Starscream and Demolisher on the way. Steve knew where to go, so he led the way to safety where even Lazerbeak couldn't find them.

Starscream followed after with the wounded sparkling, holding him close to his chest plating and rushing off the Nemesis. He called for Demolisher, the mech still busy grappling with Megatron. The tank threw Megatron off, but was grabbed again by the warlord and yanked towards his frame.

"Get off!" Demolisher bellowed, thrashing and trying to get away. He was alone now and there was little hope for someone coming to help him now.

Megatron transformed his arm blade and drove it up under Demolisher's middle plating, the blade sliding through his internals with a viciousness that the tank mech was unused to. Megatron thankfully had to release him, allowing for Demolisher to get away. He staggered out of the way of more attacks and headed into the woods once off the Nemesis, desperate to be out of Megatron's range of fury.

Starscream was thankfully there to meet him halfway, supporting the massive tank on their trip to the safe hiding spot the Seeker had recently found. Well, he had found it once before and it blocked out signals they might give off. The Harbinger would be their new refuge.

"How bad is it?" he asked softly, the Seeker trying to get a look.

"Bad." Demolisher answered, venting hard as he stumbled through the underbrush to wherever he was being taken.

Starscream knew that without Demolisher as their primary fighter, they were in some trouble. Having him and a drone sparkling wounded, it would be hard to keep them both in good enough condition to survive.


	7. Chapter 7

Nearly a whole Earth year passed by, the band of rogues untouched and unharmed after the horrible battle against Megatron. Axel and his two sparklings were entirely fine, the mech having popped his smallest offspring's hip back into place once they had gotten to a safe location and hushing all protests and cries. Other than being shaken, the little mech was healthy from there on out.

Demolisher had also healed, Starscream thankfully able to patch him up well enough so that he would be able to self repair. The huge tank mech was in the Seeker's debt, constantly doting over him and keeping the entire group safe. He felt good to have a solid purpose other than being a test subject for MECH.

While the group was a solid one, they had all turned feral to the level where they didn't communicate with one another in English very often. All their words were of their own language, grunts, chirps, and hisses becoming their biggest vocabulary. The seven sparklings were taught both languages once they were old enough to, all the mechlings attentive and ready to take in everything. Starscream's litter might have tank frames and some of those short temper tendencies, but they also had a more advanced processor thanks to their Seeker Carrier.

Starscream perked his wings when Demolisher came back from a hunt, the mech having been going after a rogue Insecticon for a while now. The thing was trying to get into their little shelter and steal their energon, so the tank had decided to destroy the threat once and for all. He returned with a triumphant grunt, dragging the dead frame of a massive beast behind him. The sparklings all began chirping, knowing any dead meant extra energon for everyone.

*Now, now, little ones. Be patient.* Starscream soothed in their own language of churrs and clicks.

Bright optic-ed sparklings tumbled around the mech, Axel letting his two little ones join up with Starscream's litter after cleaning them off of mud. Earth was a very dirty place for sparklins who crawled all over the floor and got into anything they thought looked interesting or fun.

Demolisher gave the sparklings nuzzles as they came over, ripping the Insecticon open and letting them drink what they could from the now open tanks. The energon was safe and filtered for them, giving their Carriers a break from feeding them solely from their own fuel lines. The sparklings chirped excitedly as they all pushed and shoved for a spot to reach the energon.

*They're happy* Demolisher said, vocalizer making deep sounding rumbles as he spoke. Starscream nodded, motioning for him to come over and curl up with them.

*As they should be* Starscream answered, cuddling up with Steve while the drone fussed over Axel, the two mouthing softly at each other.

A few moments later, Steve had gotten himself on top of Axel's back and was making aroused purrs and growls into the mech's neck. Axel, being a programmed submissive in all things mating related, quickly slid back his valve cover and tilted his aft up into the air so it bumped against Steve's warm spike cover. Demolisher rumbled loudly when he caught Axel's scent, spike pressurizing behind his own cover at the very idea of mating. Being feral got those programs going wild at least once a day.

Axel made a short yelped when he was suddenly mounted, Steve rutting hard and fast. Yelps of surprise and some discomfort faded away into soft gasps of pleasure, the mech grinding himself up into Steve's warm frame as he was penetrated over and over again. Steve was venting hard, cooling fans already turned on.

Starscream's wings pulled back in a negative way when Demolisher bumped him under his jaw to ask if he could have a round with him. The sparklings wouldn't know what was going on, so there was really no danger in doing it close to them. A hopeful sound came from his vocalizer and he nuzzled again only to be swatted at.

*Please?*

*No.*

Demolisher didn't understand it. Starscream was about to be in heat! He should be looking for a mate to sate him for the short time he felt the real urge to mate. Apparently the aerial didn't feel the same way and was completely noncompliant with the idea.

The tank mech wanted it badly, spike now extended and obviously turgid. He was ready to go and wanted Starscream badly. He'd never want to admit it, but he had a serious Seeker attraction. There was just something amazing and arousing about their sleek frames and their wings...So he had to try again. Circling around behind the mech, he got his faceplate nestled up into the side of Starscream's neck and started clambering on top of him.

Starscream let out a nasty hiss and turned in a flash, sharp claws raking across Demolisher's faceplate and getting a loud squeal of pain mixed with shock in return. Demolisher quickly got off the bot and retreated swiftly, pawing at his bleeding cheek and looking absolutely miserable. The huge tank mech wasn't all that tough when it came to emotions and made a soft whimper. No one...wanted him? But he was being good! Was there something he did wrong?

The Seeker sighed at the reaction, wishing Demolisher wouldn't do that. He always got rejected because he didn't seem to understand it was a two-way thing. One partner couldn't dislike the idea and have the ordeal be a good one. He slowly got up and padded over to where Demolisher was now curled up by himself. He reached out and was lashed out at, the tank in a nasty mood now because he was hurting.

*Don't be such a brat. You know I don't want it and you tried anyway. You deserved that.*

Demolisher said nothing in return, merely looking away and glaring at the far wall. He knew when he wasn't wanted and that was what happened. Starscream knew he had gone too far when he got that reaction, the mech usually quite cheerful and affectionate. With time he would most likely come back around and try it again, Starscream was sure.

***

Demolisher became more reclusive and unfriendly as the days passed, the mech separating from the group and finding places in the mine he could be left alone or not even found. He kept watch over his sparklings and was still sweet with them, but the others could no longer get within a yard of the volatile creature. It bothered everyone, but it worked away at Starscream most of all.

Meanwhile, the sparklings were growing up every day, using the energon intake they got to crystallize new parts of their frames and add armor, grow physically, and become more advanced in their processor functions. In no time the drone sparklings, the smaller named Vos and the larger Skybolt. The drone had thought calling one Vos might be pushing it, but after all the little one had been through, he was as strong and handsome as the fabled city of Seekers.

Starcream and Demolisher's brood was much slower than the dronelings, the other kind of genetic CNA the little ones carried more complex and requiring more time and energon to fully develop. They were still just as much fun to have around and everyone aided the other in caring for and bringing up the babies.

The aerial approached Demolisher with one of the sparkling tank mechs in his arms, the little one surprisingly the runt of their litter. The baby clicked and squeaked for his Sire to hold him or offer a fuel line, all the bots in the pack of rogues having their lines activated for that purpose. The large mech raised his head at the sounds of the sparkling, but glared when he saw Starscream.

*I apologize for earlier. I just wasn't in the mood, Demolisher. But I will gladly couple with you now.* Starscream offered softly, optics worried for the other bot. He was so hurt by the rejection from earlier...

As the aerial feared, Demolisher ignored him entirely like he wasn't even there and started fussing over his sparkling, the tiny thing laughing and squirming when he was tickled. It would have been a sweet moment had Starscream been accepted and not pushed away by the other mech.

*Demolisher...*

The tank glared at him for speaking, his entire frame tense and obviously annoyed that he was being hounded when he longed for solitude.

Starscream knelt down beside him and hugged him around his neck, holding him close while the confused sparkling chirped and tried to get to a feeding line on Demolisher's side with tiny hands pawing at his warm plating there. Neither of the older bots took notice, intent on each other alone.

*Im sorry*

*Same. I was being an aft* Demolisher said back, vocalizer deep but also full of emotion. He meant what he said and he was so pleased to be accepted back into the main group. Steve and Axel were watching the scene a little ways away with the rest of the sparklings around them making noise as usual.

*I need you to be happy. Now come back over here and play with the little ones.* Starscream said softly, taking the tank mech's offspring on his arms and starting to head back to the main group with the adult tank following. Things would look up for them, the tank was sure of it.

***

Megatron had lost a great deal of popularity among the drone troopers after the rape of one had gotten out and the mentions of him stealing dronelings away from a missing Axel also spreading. He had tried to find who had offered the information and destroy them, but he could find no one nor afford to kill his own soldiers.

His sharp dentas were clenched as he paced his private quarters, truly wondering what he would do now.

Finally he emerged from solitude and went down to the drone nursery to see the new litter than had just been born a day ago. The Carrier and Sire of the eight sparklings were curled up with them in between their frames to offer as much warmth as possible when he entered the room, the Sire of the mechlings waking from his nap and raising his head to see who was approaching. The moment he saw it was Megatron, he woke his mate and made a soft growl while hiding some of the sparklings under his frame. Apparently they had heard of how he treated the little ones.

Megatron vented softly at the reaction, reaching out and taking one of the sparklings anyways. The Carrier made a distressed sound, claws digging into the blanket under them all with stress of the situation. The silver warlord looked at the sparkling and future soldier with a intent gaze, his optics showing a surprisingly soft side.

The mechling he held in the palm of his hand started bawling, visor watering with washer fluid tears. Megatron flinched and quickly put the thing back, watching him nuzzle into his Carrier once the other mech had stuffed him safely into the protection of his arms.

"You have had a fine litter." he said, voice no longer holding the anger and malice it usually did. The growl was gone, replaced by a tired sounding tone. He had never wanted to admit this side of him existed, that he had hurt a sparkling of all things. A SPARKLING. Was he even fit to rule when everyone feared him to this extent?

He left the nursery in a rush, his normally cold spark aching with a horrible pain. He wasn't this much of a monster...was he? Deep down he knew what he was and hated himself for it, so he started for the flight deck. No longer fit to lead, he sent a com link to Soundwave telling him to accept the leadership role over the Decepticons now.

The silent mech wasn't fast enough to stop him as the warlord exited the starship and shot off into the sky to some unknown destination. Feeling things were going down a bad path, Soundwave deployed Lazerbeak and sent her off towards the forests of Earth where he assumed he could search for signs of Starscream and his band of rogues. He was the only one who could bring the warlord out of his state before he was entirely lost to them all.

***

*It's Lazerbeak!* Steve howled in a series of chitters and growls, already gathering the sparklings with Demolisher and Axel to bring them further into the Harbinger for safety. There was a room there that still locked and would be the safest area for them all. The little ones mewled loudly at being picked up without warning and jostled as they were rushed deeper into the fallen starship.

Starscream went to meet the other half of Soundwave since he was the leader of the ragtag group, holding his head and his wings high as he padded forward to meet the aerial symbiotic. Lazerbeak screeched softly and dropped a data pad. Starscream picked it up and was stunned, for a moment staying entirely still and ignoring all else.

Megatron had left the Nemesis on his own sudden whim and had not returned. Soundwave had offered a truce if the Seeker could bring Megatron back before he committed an act he could not ever undo. Starscream nodded, his spark conflicted with so many feelings, memories, and emotions all at once.

He had to help save a mech who had sought only to destroy him a year before. It was madness, but it was the world he lived in.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream was a mech who never stopped plotting. The idea that Megatron had left the Nemesis and that Soundwave had called on him for aid was all a good indicator something was wrong and that he could get himself something by helping. Megatron was showing weakness, and like the newly created predator Starscream was, he would pounce when the moment arrived.

He flew to the location he had found a trace of the warlord's signal, transforming into his robot mode just outside the clearing where Megatron was hiding. He padded through the wooded area with nimble pedes, agile as always and now more accustomed to moving on land. Flying was still his preferred method of travel, but living with some grounders made it necessary to learn how to walk for longer distances.

"Hello, Lord Megatron. How are you fairing after you nearly murdered a sparkling?!" Starscream hissed as he entered the clearing. His optics were narrowed and his wings flared upwards in aggression.

"Starscream. Leave me." Megatron rumbled, having gone to that place to think and be alone. His interest in reclaiming his second didn't appear as he stood with his back to the other mech and his gaze set into the woods.

"How dare you tell me to leave! To dismiss me! You do not command me any longer!" Starscream snapped, wings perking up aggressively as he stalked towards the mech he had once feared with a hardly contained feeling of malice.

Megatron had hurt him, his pack of rogues whom he considered to be his family, and had harmed a sparkling. It was the last straw for him. If Megatron would not submit and repent for his sins, the Seeker was prepared to finish him then and there. He may have loved the bot once, but now all he felt was hate. At least, that was what masked the hurt of being abused by the one who he had wanted for so long to be his lover.

Megatron turned at last and faced him, hands no longer locked together behind his back. The silver mech looked ready for a spat if it came, dangerous fusion canon charging up for the moment Starscream chose to strike. He knew the aerial well and could tell he was tensing up for an offensive maneuver. It was rare, but when he was agitated enough the Seeker could retaliate.

"Starscream, leave this place before I kill you." Megatron rasped, sharp dentas barred after he spoke. Starscream showed his own right back, claws flexing like a wild mechanimal. In a way he was, his frame moving fluidly much like one of the beasts in the wild. It would make him a formidable opponent now that he was unpredictable and aggressive.

"You do NOT command me." Starscream hissed, optics bright with dangerous fire as he took a step closer, starting the fight.

Megatron raised his canon arm and fired, Starscream leaping out of the way and shooting towards him with speed that could outmatch anyone. He drove his claws into Megatron's chest plating when he saw a small opening and snarled, being thrown off a moment later and hurled into the trees.

The throw didn't deter him like it normally would, his primal programming shining through when he needed it most and making him lurch out of the broken brush and wood to come back at Megatron even while he fired to keep him at bay. He blocked hits he normally would have taken and avoided multiple blasts by the canon as he raked claws across plating and hooked them into softer seams.

"Starscream! Stop this insanity! I do not want to kill you!" Megatron snapped, grabbing the Seeker's wing and yanking him back while he screeched his fury at being halted in his attack.

"I want you to suffer for everyone you did to me and all the others!" Starscream answered, coming forward again to make an attack.

Megatron batted Starscream off, surprised he just kept coming. Normally he would have been pleading for his life to be spared or trying to manipulate him in some way. But now that words hadn't worked the first go around, he had turned into a raging beast. It was a bit of a turn on, but the warlord would never admit it. Right then he had to keep those wicked claws away from the main energon line in his neck.

The battle showed no signs of stopping even after Megatron transformed his arm into a blade and started slashing at his love interest with it. He was somewhat shocked he was willing to attack the bot after all they had been through, but it would be no different than a beating which he normally dished out. He wasn't aiming to kill. In a way the fight might work out better for him since he could bring the damaged Seeker back with him and retrain him to be loyal and sweet as a Seeker should under his master.

Starscream was taking damage every time he attacked, but he was also leaving his mark on Megatron. To him it was well worth the efforts and went in for a finishing attack, his fury getting the better of his intelligent mind. Not to mention he was pretty much feral by that point and anything that was a threat had to be eliminated.

Megatron realized to late that he couldn't block the dangerous claws with his sword arm and let out a gasp of pain as the razor sharp points drove through his chest plating, ripping and severing everything under the thick armor. He tried to pull back, but Starscream had latched tightly onto him and the act of moving only brought the claws deeper towards his spark chamber.

"Starscream! Stop!" he roared in agony and anger, trying to rip him off and rid himself of the troublesome bot. For once he was scared, his internals sending alarms to his processor. His spark box had just been pierced... "Starscream!"

Starscream didn't seem to hear, the mech continuing to push his claws deeper into his victim. He had never felt so alive! To have Megatron under him and begging for the mercy he gave no one was something to behold...and that was when he realized Megatron wasn't pleading anymore.

The Seeker removed his claws right away, the rage gone and replaced now with terror. He had...he had done something awful to the mech he once loved! Frag, he still loved him even if he tried to hide it! What had he done?! Surely it was repairable! Knockout was a good medic, he could find a way to make things right!

"M-Megatron?" he asked softly, seeing the mech was laboring for his intakes now, so weak compared to what he once was. To think he could be felled by his claws was surprising, but also terrifying. He hadn't been fighting well, surely preoccupied by other thoughts. "I...I don't know what got into me! I will send for Knockout right away!

Megatron's optics were dull and his silver frame that normally shimmered in its special way lackluster. He watched Starscream and opened his mouth to speak, unable to form the words since his frame was under so much stress. There was hardly any movement from his frame save for his optics looking at the other mech.

"Starscream...turn on your...com link...cannot...speak well..." Megatron panted, sides rising and falling in a painful looking way.

Starscream did as he was told and opened the frequency with the warlord in a private com system, about to speak again when he was cut off by Megatron's voice.

-It is too late for Knockout, Starscream-

-No! That's not true! I didn't!-

-Starscream, what is done is done. Just know that I was doing what I could in my own way to make you return. I have showed true folly by going about it so poorly, but the intent was to have you as my own once and for all-

-Megatron! I'm comming Knockout right now! You'll be fine!- Starscream answered in a panic, sending the sports model tons of emergency alerts and their location. He got a hurried confirmation ping back and felt relieved someone would be able to come soon and help Megatron. He might have been horrible, but now Starscream was so terrified he would lose him for good.

-There is no need- Megatron said simply, optics showing something surprisingly warm as he looked up at the Seeker. -You will do well, little Seekerlet-

Starscream clung to Megatron as the large aerial's frame started to go gray as a sign of death. His optics never left Starscream's a toothy smirk on his faceplate. He would be just fine with his little pack. Whatever life awaited him did not have him sharing it. That was the way the world worked.

"No! No! NO, YOU AREN'T DYING!" Starscream cried out, trying to make the life energy stay within the frame of the mech he no longer wanted dead at all. The agony he felt of knowing he was the one to end him was more than he could hold, keening from all sorts of agonies.

Suddenly there was a ground bridge and a prissy medic trotting through, holding a metal case of what he felt he might need. Not saying a word about what he was seeing there, the mech quickly knelt beside Megatron and parted his chest plates manually to reveal a dying spark. Muttering softly to himself to help walk him through the procedure, Knockout hooked up a spark stabilizer and hoped it would be enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Knockout hadn't had much hope, but he had done it. Megatron was alive and stable, now laying comfortably in his own berth back on the Nemesis. A band of rogues was also on board, Demolisher, Steve, Axel, and his two sparklings, Vos and Skybolt making up the group. Starscream's own litter from Demolisher was still unnamed, the mechlings still much smaller than the drone breed. It was just how their kind was.

"We'll see how things go. He'll either try to slag us or we'll be forgiven. Can't tell what might happen in there." Demolisher grunted, Starscream currently inside Megatron's quarters to speak with him when he awoke. He had left his pack of rogues in a large room where they could stay close and keep watch of the little ones.

"I hope all goes well because we are trapped here if Megatron decides he wants us dead. We will be easy prey as well as the sparklings." Axel said nervously, curling around his mechlings while Steve cuddled up against him. Demolisher put himself in front of them as well, making sure his sparklings were tucked safely up against Axel and his little ones.

What was to come would come. There was nothing more they could do about it.

***

Starscream waited for another cycle before Megatron came back online, rumbling deeply as he opened his optic shutters and looked at the other bot. Knockout was nearby with Breakdown, the two of them checking scans and monitoring his vital signs while Starscream hovered close to his berthside.

"Megatron?" he asked softly, tone hesitant. Megatron slowly looked over at him, careful not to jostle the energon drip in one of his arms as he moved.

"Yes, Starscream?"

"I'm sorry." Starscream whispered, reaching down and hugging him. He had never been more afraid in his life, the idea he had killed a mech who he really did love deep down more than he could take.

"As am I." Megatron answered, nuzzling back since he was too weak to move his arm that didn't have the drip in it.

It was a moment of pure understanding between the two of them. They had each done such horrible things in their lives, and yet they both still cared deeply for one another. They fought, they argued, they damaged one another, but in the end it changed little of what they ultimately felt.

"I would like to see your entire band of rogues, Starscream. Please, bring them in so I may apologize for my actions. I was unjust and truly cruel to many of them."

"They will forgive you, my Master. You will see." Starscream murmured, holding him close and promising silently never to let go.

***

~Two Years Later~ 

Many would never have expected the rogues whom Megatron had hunted for so long to forgive him, but it amazingly took place. Even Axel found it in his spark to give the silver warlord a second chance after he saw him with Starscream. The two were by far the alpha males of the group and were now leading the Decepticon cause with a renewed strength.

Things had changed for the better around the Nemesis. Sparklings and open relationships were not longer discouraged, bots now able to be closer to one another and even have litters if they so desired. The population of drones that had been left after a very taxing string of battles was now growing strong again, the litters usually large and healthy.

There was another sign of peace between the once warring second in command and leader. Starscream's middle was now distended with the promise of sparklings, Megatron the proud Sire of the soon to arrive litter. He kept Starscream close to his side as well as Demolisher, having taken the two as his mates. Axel and Steve had become close, so they were living a happy life together with their own little ones.

Starscream retreated to one of the far areas of their berthroom, Demolisher currently out looking for Autobots to scrap with and Megatron only gone for a few clicks to get them energon. In that amount of time he felt the familiar ache of labor pain beginning. The mech had let his programming take control and found a nice place under the berth to have his litter.

Whimpers and whines soon turned to shrieks, the Seeker clawing into the metal floor under him as he really started to go into the birthing process. Megatron came bursting into the room, optics instantly locked on the berth where underneath he could hear the sounds of pain.

"Starscream! Of all the places to have sparklings! Get out from under there and I will bring you to med bay."

Starscream hissed back and swatted at him with a clawed hand, trying to do things his way as usual. Venting softly, Megatron stepped back and allowed the odd behavior, figuring it was better to leave Starscream to do what he liked and not stress him further.

There was an even nastier bought of screeching before there was complete silence, the sound of claws scraping into the metal floor changed to the light clicking of them being moved elsewhere to tend to something. The silver warlord leaned down and peered under the berth to find there was a single mechling that had been born. He was quite large which must have accounted for Starscream's rounded middle.

Starscream chirped at his mate and flicked his wings back, starting to make happy sounds in Seeker tongue to the newborn. The mechling mewled and pawed at his Carrier's side, looking for fuel lines. Starscream helped the little one find them and lay still while he nursed save for some flicking of his wings.

"Starscream..." Megatron murmured, getting himself further under the berth to admire their little creation.

The mechling was much like Megatron, his frame a heavier aerial build. He was the same light silver as the mech but had a few streaks of read and darker gray across the edges of his plating. Spikes that were curled on Megatron's shoulders were turned down and smooth on the Seekerlet's, the tiny thing looking a small bit like Knockout with his shoulder design.

"And what shall we name him, Megatron?" Starscream finally asked, using speech unlike his former rogue dialect.

"We shall name him...Striker. Yes, something simple so all who meet him will remember his designation."

"Then he shall be named Striker."

Megatron smiled and gently took Starscream's jawline in his hand, tipping his head up and meeting his lips. Striker squeaked between them, his optics bright as he took comfort in the presence of his creators. Despite what many would say, Decepticons could indeed love.


End file.
